


Public Timeline

by arymabeth, sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Co-Written, Crack, Crossover, Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arymabeth/pseuds/arymabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@dr_dr_mckay is stuck in a jumper at the bottom of the ocean & needs your help! Please RT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Timeline

**dr_dr_mckay**: is returning from the mainland, safe and sound, ho hum  
_About five hours ago from Jumper 6_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: oh shit  
_About five hours ago from Jumper 6_  


* * *

**l_griffin**: MAYDAY!! PLEASE RT  
_About five hours ago from Jumper 6_  


* * *

**j_shep**: RT @l_griffin MAYDAY!! PLEASE RT  
_About five hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @j_shep you know, maybe this twitter thing's gotten out of hand  
_About five hours ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: sinking into ocean, SEND HELP!!!!!!  
_About five hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @dr_dr_mckay are you reading this?? answer goddamn you  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @dr_radek what the hell do you want?  
_About four hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @dr_dr_mckay URGENT DM coordinates to me plz  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: is anybody reading? I keep getting the fail whale every time I try to reload  
_About four hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay we read you, hang in there  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: Anyone up for exciting rescue? come to jumper bay #mckayrescue  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: Hello? @ reply if you get this  
_About four hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @dr_dr_mckay Rodney, we read you  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**r_mcnabb**: @dr_radek @j_shep I has a grapple =D u has tether? #mckayrescue  
_About four hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @r_mcnabb @dr_simpson @mikoneko we narrow search area? yes? #mckayrescue  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: GOD WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_radek you want sea monster?  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: I'M LOSING BLOOD  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: #FOLLOWFRIDAY @dr_dr_mckay 'S RADIO SIGNAL  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter FINALLY someone answers  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @dr_dr_mckay ??  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter so, you come here often?  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter you want to?  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @dr_dr_mckay how'd you like to make that visit down there permanent?  
_About three hours ago from Washington in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter did you just hear something?  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @sgoneill Sir, I don't think he's getting your tweets  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @sgcarter @dr_dr_mckay can you tweet a foot to an ass?  
_About three hours ago from Washington in reply to sgcarter_  


* * *

**djackson**: @sgcarter @sgoneill @dr_dr_mckay I think tweetdeck has an addon for that  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**genlandry**: what the hell do i pay you people for  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**genlandry**: shit, i try again: @sgcarter @sgoneill @djackson what the hell do i pay you people for  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**vala_md**: @genlandry ... we get paid? hot damn!  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @genlandry go on and send that back pay any time  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**teyla_e**: @genlandry @specialistdex In what form of currency is this pay?  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @genlandry Actually, I pay you  
_About three hours ago from Washington in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**djackson**: @sgoneill God help us all  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @specialistdex @teyla_e @genlandry If we could please get back to the rescue?  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @liz_weir @teyla_e sure. point where you want me to shoot  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to liz_weir_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: So you get back on Tuesday? Well, I can think of a couple good things to do with that captain's chair  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: Uh, sorry everyone, that was meant to be a DM to @col_steven  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @liz_weir we know. we were going to pretend it didn't happen  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to liz_weir_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @liz_weir @col_steven …  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to liz_weir_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: is in his room if anyone needs him  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**lorne**: @dr_radek need any help in there?  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_radek_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @lorne yes, plz. I have, er, troubles.  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to lorne_  


* * *

**lorne**: @dr_radek be right there to help with ... that Ancient device, of course  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_radek_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_radek @lorne Guys? Rescue? McKay? Sinking into ocean? Any bells?  
_About three hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_radek_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter WHY ARE YOU NOT NAKED  
_About three hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @col_steven Turn around. I got shit to do in Pegasus.  
_About three hours ago from Washington_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @genlandry Permission to block @dr_dr_mckay, sir?  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**genlandry**: which one is the block button  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**genlandry**: sh!t  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**genlandry**: @djackson which one is the block button  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**walter**: @genlandry The one that says block, sir.  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**djackson**: @genlandry Just tell her it's okay.  
_About three hours ago from SGC in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**genlandry**: @sgcarter there i blocked mckay, see how it works now  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @genlandry You know what? I think I'll just deal with it.  
_About three hours ago from SGC_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @sgcarter @dr_dr_mckay I don't even want to know  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**jaffa_nation**: RT @teal_c: Today's Kel'no'reem Tip: Try scented candles for a more relaxing atmosphere  
_About two hours ago from Chulak_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @GIANT WHALE OUTSIDE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
_About two hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @dr_dr_mckay rodney, twitter does not work that way  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME  
_About two hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**drheightmeyer**: @dr_dr_mckay I'm moving up your next appointment.  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: haven't been getting tweets from anybody but @sgcarter since crash, WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE  
_About two hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @drheightmeyer If you could go ahead and book appointments for all senior staff, that would be great. #seniorstaff  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to drheightmeyer_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @liz_weir @drheightmeyer I haven't done anything!  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to liz_weir_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @drheightmeyer And these are mandatory. #seniorstaff  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to drheightmeyer_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @drheightmeyer Did I tell you about that dream I had where Rodney was sinking in a jumper, and nobody cared? #mckayrescue  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to drheightmeyer_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: trying for liftoff from ocean bottom, no matter what @sgcarter says #stuckinjumper2electricboogaloo  
_About two hours ago from tablet_  


* * *

**teyla_e**: @j_shep I care deeply, John, but it seems I was excluded from this briefing.  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @teyla_e [http://tinyurl.com/ksjdf23](http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarcasm)  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to teyla_e_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @teyla_e @j_shep rotflmao  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**teyla_e**: @j_shep When this matter is concluded, I will see you for bantos practice.  
_About two hours ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_radek so, how about that submarine ride I promised? #mckayrescue  
_About an hour ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @j_shep <http://i.imgur.com/Omuv2FU.jpg>  
_About an hour ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter FUCK YOU AND YOUR PHYSICS  
_About an hour ago from tablet_  


* * *

**vala_md**: @sgcarter He's got you there.  
_About an hour ago from SGC_  


* * *

**djackson**: @vala_md Why are you following @dr_dr_mckay, anyway?  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to vala_md_  


* * *

**vala_md**: @djackson i follow everyone. i like to make them feel included  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to djackson_  


* * *

**djackson**: @vala_md &gt;[  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to vala_md_  


* * *

**genlandry**: @vala_md if you're that bored, i can think of a few things that need doing around here  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to vala_md_  


* * *

**walter**: @vala_md PLEASE say you're that bored  
_About an hour ago from SGC_  


* * *

**walter**: is browsing on USAJobs. Again.  
_About an hour ago from SGC_  


* * *

**djackson**: @genlandry @walter she's that bored. and that annoying. please.  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to genlandry_  


* * *

**vala_md**: @djackson Oh, you're no fun anymore. Am I going to have to get the rope?  
_About an hour ago from SGC in reply to djackson_  


* * *

**j_shep**: well i'm glad everyone's having SO MUCH FUN  
_About an hour ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @vala_md @djackson <http://i.imgur.com/fER7q.gif>  
_59 minutes ago from Washington_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @sgoneill can i get in on that?  
_56 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @specialistdex ::passes bag::  
_55 minutes ago from Washington in reply to specialistdex_  


* * *

**j_shep**: is updating his USAJobs resume as soon as he gets back. Thanks, @walter!  
_50 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @j_shep oh shut up and activate shield  
_49 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter so cold  
_49 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter you could warm me up?  
_48 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter oh, forget it, you're a crappy hallucination anyway  
_44 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**col_steven**: @liz_weir @genlandry Daedalus commandeered by O'Neill, returning to Atlantis. Suggest hiding Dr. McKay if recovered.  
_43 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @col_steven =D  
_42 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to col_steven_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @liz_weir did you just send him a dick?  
_41 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to liz_weir_  


* * *

**col_steven**: @chuck Will you show her how to DM again?  
_41 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**chuck**: *facepalm*  
_40 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay can you hear me now?  
_39 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter shut up! I hear something!  
_38 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @j_shep srsly? Americans and the damned television  
_38 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_radek STFU AND EXTEND THE SHIELD  
_38 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_radek_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter YOU CANNOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT  
_37 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @j_shep don't let him fall asleep in the jumper  
_37 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter YEAH BUT WHAT IF HE'S IMAGINARY  
_36 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay Rodney open the goddamned door  
_36 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay I swear to God, I'll leave your ass down here with the whale  
_36 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @j_shep Leave him. I take his quarters. Need bigger bathtub. For... reasons.  
_35 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**lorne**: @dr_radek @j_shep I mean, if he doesn't want to come...  
_35 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @dr_radek @lorne @j_shep <http://i.imgur.com/9tp5l.jpg>  
_34 minutes ago from USS Daedalus in reply to dr_radek_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @dr_radek @sgoneill @lorne @j_shep DAMMIT YOU GUYS  
_34 minutes ago from SGC in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @j_shep I will never sleep soundly again if you leave him down there with his fantasy of me  
_34 minutes ago from SGC in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @j_shep IF YOU'RE NOT IMAGINARY, I'M OPENING UP  
_33 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**chuck**: @dr_dr_mckay @j_shep that's what she said. OH!  
_33 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @dr_dr_mckay whale says hi  
_33 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @j_shep @dr_radek WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN  
_32 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @sgcarter bye :(  
_32 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay oh, I'm sorry I didn't just throw on my swim trunks and backstroke ALL THE WAY THE FUCK DOWN HERE  
_30 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @j_shep COULD WE DISCUSS THIS WHEN I DON'T HAVE THE BENDS  
_29 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @dr_dr_mckay is that like the trots?  
_28 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @specialistdex in the horribleness factor? yes  
_27 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to specialistdex_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @specialistdex You filthy caveman.  
_26 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to specialistdex_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: ....... wait, shit, have my tweets been going through down here?  
_24 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**col_steven**: *facepalm*  
_24 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**sgcarter**: @dr_dr_mckay YES  
_24 minutes ago from SGC in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**chuck**: *screencap'd!*  
_24 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**lorne**: @chuck e-mail?  
_23 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to chuck_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @genlandry Am I fired?  
_23 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @dr_dr_mckay into the sun? yes.  
_22 minutes ago from USS Daedalus in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay Relax, i think he's still got you blocked  
_21 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay on the other hand, @sgoneill 's been reading you loud and clear  
_20 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @lorne Security detail to the infirmary, please.  
_19 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_radek**: @scot_carson mckay is attempting to escape, we sedate him, yes?  
_18 minutes ago from Jumper 8_  


* * *

**sgoneill**: @col_steven CAN'T THIS BUCKET GO ANY FASTER  
_17 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**hermiod**: @sgoneill Increasing speed at this juncture would be highly inadvisable due to stress on the hyperdrive. I could attempt to gain additional …  
_17 minutes ago from USS Daedalus in reply to sgoneill_  


* * *

**col_steven**: @majormarks Can you make him go away for a while?  
_15 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**majormarks**: @col_steven which one, sir?  
_15 minutes ago from USS Daedalus in reply to col_steven_  


* * *

**col_steven**: @majormarks I'm not picky.  
_15 minutes ago from USS Daedalus in reply to majormarks_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @dr_dr_mckay thank god you're okay, baby  
_14 minutes ago from Jumper 8 in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**col_steven**: DAMMIT PEOPLE SENDING DMs IS NOT HARD  
_14 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: I can think of something that's gonna be  
_14 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**col_steven**: *headconsole*  
_13 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_  


* * *

**specialistdex**: @col_steven hey, but it makes our lives a hell of a lot more entertaining  
_13 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to col_steven_  


* * *

**col_steven**: hates everyone  
_12 minutes ago from USS Daedalus_

* * *

**teyla_e**: <http://i.imgur.com/fER7q.gif>  
_11 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**j_shep**: @teyla_e that better not be out of my stash  
_10 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to teyla_e_  


* * *

**teyla_e**: @j_shep I believe that the phrase is "finders keepers, losers weepers"  
_9 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to j_shep_  


* * *

**jaffa_nation**: To learn more about Tau'ri phrases, attend our instructional seminar next month!  
_8 minutes ago from Chulak_  


* * *

**lorne**: @teyla_e share? ::puppy eyes::  
_7 minutes ago from Atlantis in reply to teyla_e_  


* * *

**h_of_t**: @genlandry What the hell is going on down there?  
_6 minutes ago from Texas_  


* * *

**genlandry**: i don't even know, sir. i told you these newfangled things would cause trouble  
_4 minutes ago from SGC_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @nursemarie @j_kel Prepare the infirmary if you would, loves, and mind you don't upset the security team  
_3 minutes ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**dr_bill_lee**: Twitter will be down for approx. 1 hour at 1900 Zulu for server upgrades. Please plan accordingly. #maintenance  
_2 minutes ago from SGC_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: THANK GOD  
_2 minutes ago from tablet_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @dr_dr_mckay Give me that thing right now  
_1 minute ago from Atlantis in reply to dr_dr_mckay_  


* * *

**dr_dr_mckay**: @scot_carson you petty tyrlksa;s  
_1 minute ago from tablet in reply to scot_carson_  


* * *

**nursemarie**: @scot_carson Don't worry, the morphine is in. He'll forgive you  
_45 seconds ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**scot_carson**: @lorne Could you please escort @j_shep - why am I doing this? you're standing right next to me  
_15 seconds ago from Atlantis_  


* * *

**liz_weir**: @scot_carson Oddly addicting, isn't it?  
_1 second ago from Atlantis in reply to scot_carson_  


* * *


End file.
